


make it worth it

by sur (reclist)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: “You snored the entire night.”“I don't?” Jiwon frowns harder. “I don’t snore.” Junhwe rolls his eyes in response, going back to his phone. “I don’t snore... Do I?”“Like a chainsaw,” Junhwe answers without looking up.





	make it worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was originally for a drabble game i was doing but i accidentally wrote it about the wrong pairing and basically nothing alike the request i had gotten so, im posting it as a drabble on its own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hello! a quick note: [im doing commissions (drabbles like in this series or oneshot fics) for 1 and 2 USD](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/coms) if anyone is interested, id very much appreciate any commissions!!

It’s past 1AM when they reach the hotel, feet dragging through the ground and backs sore from the plane flight.

Jiwon is falling asleep standing as their manager picks up the room keys, head down and eyes closed. Junhwe walks over to stand next to him and bumps shoulders, silently offering him his shoulder to lean on.

The second Jiwon and Junhwe reach their room they drop dead on their beds, too tired to pull the single beds together to make a double.

Hotel beds are way better than plane seats, but their sleep is restless anyway not being long enough to get rid of the exhaustion from the previous day; the fact they have a long day ahead doesn’t help.

Jiwon wakes up first, ten minutes before the alarm and goes to takes a shower. When he comes out, Junhwe is already awake and looking at his phone, face puffy and hair a mess. The softness of it pulls at Jiwon’s heartstrings but he doesn’t show it. 

“Good morning,” he says. Junhwe hums in response, eyes still half closed. “Slept well?”

The icy glare Junhwe throws at him tells Jiwon he did not. “I’m gonna be groggy all day now and it’s your fault.”

Jiwon frowns. “What? Why?”

“You snored the entire night.”

“I don't?” Jiwon frowns harder. “I don’t snore.” Junhwe rolls his eyes in response, going back to his phone. “I don’t snore... Do I?” 

“Like a chainsaw,” Junhwe answers without looking up.

Jiwon giggles, completely unapologetic. He walks over to Junhwe’s bed and sits in the small space next to him. “I’ll make it up to you,” he says with a smirk.

The flirty tone gets Junhwe’s attention. “You better.”

“I’ve heard somewhere orgasms can cure almost anything.”


End file.
